Without Warning
by The last Koneko-chan
Summary: The saying "Walk a mile in your neighbor's shoes" was never taken so literally until today. Gaara/Sakura
1. Prologue

Hiro: Random ass idea I had one day

Hiro: Random ass idea I had one day. Thought it would be fun to write…sort of.

Renji: You KNOW it won't turn out right.

Hiro: yeah…I know. Oh by the way, I'm not very good at writing so…if you want to steal this fanfiction idea, go right ahead. I might re-do this fanfiction someday, I haven't written for awhile so… just an explanatory thing.

WARNING- May contain explicit scenes of pie. By reading this fanfiction you agree that you are of 18 years of age, or the legal age to view whipped cream in your country.

* * *

**Without Warning**

**Prologue**

"**It's not all that bad…"**

* * *

"NARUTOOOOOOOOOOO!!" The voice of the pink haired Kunoichi echoed loudly off the buildings in the abandoned street of Konoha.

Naruto bounded lightly from house to house, his bare feet padding softly against the dirt lining the ground. Making sure Sakura was left far behind him; he shifted the lollypop in his mouth and leapt swiftly upwards onto the roof of a nearby building.

Naruto then flashed his signature grin "Sakura! Can't catch me!" he laughed happily, shifting from foot to foot impatiently.

Silence met his challenge.

Frowning, Naruto peered quietly over the side of the roof "Sakura-Chan?" he muttered, annoyed slightly at the thought of not being pursued.

"NARUTO!"

Naruto leapt swiftly out of the way, making room for the fuming Kunoichi upon the rooftop where they stood, poised and ready to attack.

Sakura clenched her hands into tight fists "Naruto…" she growled menacingly, advancing forwards slightly.

A small gust of wind caressed Naruto's cheek as he smiled impishly "What Sakura-Chan?" he feigned innocence, backing away slowly.

Sakura quickly snatched the front of Naruto's shirt before he could escape "Don't play the stupid act Naruto!" she shouted, waving the helpless boy around by his shirt "You know EXACTLY what I'm here about!"

The boy's expression remained blank "eh…" he groaned thoughtfully, raising a hand to scratch at his scalp "No…No, I don't think I do…"

The Kunoichi tightened her grip on his shirt "Are you being INTENTIONALLY stupid!?" she growled in exasperation.

Naruto wriggled feebly "No…please enlighten me." He grinned cockily.

Snorting in annoyance, Sakura shook the blonde haired ninja once more "Naruto…" she growled softly, gesturing to her sopping wet clothes "why was there a water bucket hanging over my DOOR?!" she growled, twisting the collar of his shirt angrily.

Naruto's eyes widened "huh? Why SAKURA-Chan! Why would I EVER put a bucket of water over your door, so that when you opened it, the bucket would fall on you? How could you think that?" he gasped sharply in mock pain, clutching at his chest as if the sheer thought gave him heart pains.

Her left eye twitched briefly "Naruto…" her voice was laced with a hidden malice "I never said anything about opening the door, and having the bucket fall on me" she chuckled darkly.

"I put two and two together."

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No!"

"YES!"

"No way, that takes intelligence Naruto…"

"I have intelligamnts!"

"Baka, you can't even say the word right!"

And miraculously that was what it was reduced to. In one quick motion the rabid fight between the angry Kunoichi and the oblivious dunce was turned into an insult fight between two playful friends.

Yes, it was another day in the magical village of Konoha.

* * *

"No! lady Tsunade! We MUST!"

Lady Tsunade groaned quietly, resisting the urge to smash her head into her desk.

"No." she growled in frustration "I have said it many times and I will only repeat it one last time, I will No-"

"LADY TSUNADE!"

Another one of her councilor's voices cut her off.

"Lady Tsunade-Sama! I have a request from the land of waves!" a bald headed councilman exclaimed, seemingly over ecstatic over the idea.

Shifting slightly in her seat, lady Tsunade snatched the papers the man was holding.

"It seems like a good offer-"The councilman started.

Tsunade rolled her eyes and tossed the papers behind her, allowing them to scatter aimlessly across the surface of the floor.

"Nope." She yawned and leaned back in the large chair she was seated in "they are demanding too much of us. We couldn't possibly give up well trained shinobi just so they can go play war with the sand, baka."

The man seemed heartbroken.

"Lady Tsunade!"

"Lady Tsunade!"

"Lady Tsunade Sama!"

"LAAADDDDYYYYY-TSSUUUUUNNNNAAAAAADDDEEEEE"

The Hokage's name had become increasingly popular as the day progressed. Her own council would attack her from every side for hours and hours on end, just waiting for her to drop her guard and sign something that would kill the entire village.

Sometimes she wondered if they would enjoy that.

Tsunade groaned and rubbed her eyes in frustration "No…" she mumbled in annoyance, she hadn't really actually heard anyone ask her anything, but she threw it in anyways.

"Tsunade-Sama, we need more carrots for the farmers!"

"They're farmers, they should grow their own carrots" she moaned.

"Lady Tsunade, we need new light bulbs for the main office!"

The Hokage rolled her eyes at that "I never use the main office" she grumbled.

"Hokage-Sama, we need more money for the Konoha pro wrestling competitions!"

Tsunade didn't even answer to that.

The demands just kept on coming. The blonde rubbed her forehead in exhaustion, being Hokage was a thousand times worse than she had thought it would be.

It was then that she felt a small hand touch her shoulder "H-H-Hokage-Sama?" a small voice attempted to make itself heard above the din of the councilors arguing.

The blonde woman swung her head around to see a small boy bowing his head respectfully. In his hands were a few papers.

Well this was new.

"Yes dear?" Tsunade asked softly gesturing the boy towards her. Now, Tsunade wasn't always the one to be nice to children, especially children holding paperwork. But she decided to make an exception for the boy standing in front of her.

Maybe it was because of the fear that resonated in his dark eyes.

The advisers and councilors continued to argue as the boy stepped forward "Here, Hokage-Sama" he muttered, thrusting the papers towards her.

Tsunade felt herself grimace at how professional the papers the boy was giving her looked.

"Thank you young man" she crooned, patting him softly on the shoulder. He instantly jerked harshly away from her touch.

It was almost to be expected.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow before gesturing towards the door "you may go" she said.

She watched as the strange boy darted madly out of the room.

Sighing, she shuffled dejectedly through the papers "let's see…" she groaned in frustration.

**Dear Hokage of the village hidden in the leaves, **

_We have received word that Konoha has proposed a treaty with our village. Whether this information is correct or not, is of no concern of ours._

_We have already sent our council over to discuss the importance of this treaty. We have also sent our kage with them. He will oversee all the treaty demands, and bear witness to the signing of the treaty itself. Please note we are putting our Shinobi's lives in your village's hands. If you should fail to protect them, it will severely damage the trust between our two villages._

_We trust you will keep your end of the bargain._

_With our dearest regards,_

_-Head Councilman of Suna_

_-Alfred._

It appeared Tsunade had dropped her guard, and this time there was no going back.

She hoped they were enjoying this.

"Who gave me the papers on the Suna Konoha treaty?" she growled, barely able to contain her anger.

The fighting stopped.

"Oh! I did!" a small wispy looking man raised his hand eagerly.

Tsunade's eyes traveled across the length of the man's body from his squeaky leather sandals, all the way up to his halfway bald head and glasses, taking in every detail of the mousy looking man.

"And…did I sign them?" she asked halfheartedly, already knowing the answer that was sure to come. "YES! Yes you did!" the man grinned happily, as if he had won the lottery.

Tsunade clutched her head desperately. She had allowed herself to daydream, and what had become of it?

The kazekage of Suna was coming to Konoha.

Wonderful.

* * *

Hiro: it got kind of repetitive after a while didn't it? –sighs-

Renji: …yeah.

Hiro: anyways…this chapter has nothing to do with anything.

**Preview for chapter one**

It was time.

Finally the time had come. The time that he had been waiting so patiently for, so excruciatingly long it had taken for the time to come, but it had come at last.

Toad sage was going to teach Naruto a new Juutsu.

Hiro: There you go!

Gaara: ...

Hiro: What?

Gaara: You paired me with Sakura again, didn't you.

Hiro: heh heh, that wasn't a question.


	2. Chapter One

**Hiro:** walking on sunshine…ugh, I hate writing…But I do it because I like the end product sometimes. I am fully aware that I am not amazing at writing fanfiction…but, hey! At least I don't write in script format!

**Shikamaru: **Hee hee, Meghan said.

**Hiro: **Ugh, I'll never be a writer, but I like making up plotlines.

**Shikamaru: …………………..**-read over it- Holy shit, this sucks.

**Hiro: **Yeah, I know. It goes WAY to fast towards the end and its plot development is just sad. Yay! Obama won! Yeah, McCain's a nice guy…but I think Obama is the one who will drag us out of the hole we have fallen into economic wise.

I am 13 years old. Ugh, I hope I can go to Sakura-Con at this age.

WARNING- May contain explicit scenes of pie. By reading this fanfiction you agree that you are of 18 years of age, or the legal age to view whipped cream in your country.

* * *

**Without Warning **

**Chapter One**

"…**Oh Yes it is."**

* * *

The sun started to rise over the village of Konoha, dragging with it the start of a new day for the residents. New activities, new scheduled appointments, new children being born, new missions, new foods, new discoveries, and most importantly…

New Juutsu's

It brought with it a boiling excitement for one important resident member of the village.

A boiling excitement for new knowledge about to be revealed to him that new day.

Little did the excited resident know that like all knowledge, it came with a terrible price.

* * *

Naruto groaned lazily as the first rays of sunlight hit him through his open window, bathing his small room in bright sunlight.

"Ugh, w-what?" he muttered, swatting at the air dumbly "don't shine that flash-l-l-light in mah face, y-you…"

His almost drunken remarks were probably directed at the light shining blindingly through his open window, bright enough even to scorch his eyes through his thin eyelids.

The boy giggled softly in his sleep, shaking his head occasionally as if he were disagreeing with somebody in his ditsy dream "N-No, it's y-yours. I don't know what you're-"

_Tap tap tap _

The boy muttered something before groaning inaudibly and rubbing his face against his pillow "Tell the monkey to kick the parakeet, that's how it knows to be silent…"

_Tap Tap Tap_

"Naruto, I know you're in there lazy head, get up!"

Naruto shook his head and pulled the covers over his ears in an attempt to drown out the sound of voices outside his door.

"Great, stand back I'll kick the door open." A voice chimed outside.

"Don't, I don't want to pay for it!" another shrieked.

Naruto drug himself sullenly into a sitting position, monkeys and parakeets still dancing in his vision, "who's there?" he yawned, reaching out to pull the covers off himself.

"It's Sakura and Kakashi, get up, Jiraiya sent us!"

Groaning, Naruto oozed out of bed and onto the floor, where he promptly fell flat on his stomach "Be with you in a…second" he muttered as he started to fall back into dream world.

He heard the click of the opening door.

"See, I told you it wasn't locked, Kakashi-sensei." Sakura scoffed, her footsteps tapping towards the place where Naruto lay half awake.

"Naruto, wake up."

He felt somebody's foot poke his shoulder harshly. "Huh?" he moaned, rolling over onto his back "Kakashi-sensei, Sakura? What're you guys doing here?"

Sakura rolled her eyes and grabbed him roughly, yanking him into a standing position "you're training with Jiraiya today, remember? That's weird, you're usually bouncing off the walls with excitement when Jiraiya decides to train you" She sighed.

Naruto yawned "little early isn't it?" he complained, stretching out his limbs.

Kakashi pointed at the clock "would you call 12:01 in the afternoon early?" he grunted in annoyance, already heading towards the door.

Sakura pushed Naruto towards the bathroom "get dressed, baka. We'll be in the hall"

* * *

After Naruto had showered and dressed himself he headed down to the training field with Sakura and Kakashi. On the way there, Sakura explained to him how Jiraiya had figured out somebody was to take his place in the mission he had been assigned to, and he had been dumped with a day of free time to waste. He had then decided to train the rambunctious 15 year old for that one day.

Naruto was surprised at the information. Jiraiya thought of Naruto as a nuisance, nothing worth slaving over. So why would he suddenly decide to grace him with his free time?

The thought puzzled Naruto, but he was excited nonetheless.

A whole day of training! Imagine that!

When they finally arrived at the training grounds the sun was already starting to go down, casting the grounds in a serene shadow, Perfect for training.

Yet Naruto still complained.

"Half the day's gone by already! That's not fair!" he whined loudly, gesturing to the sun.

Kakashi glared at him "that's only because you slept half the day. We only came to get you because you hadn't gone out yourself yet."

Naruto made a face "oh, okay. Where's Pervy sage?" he asked, looking around the grounds.

Kakashi scratched his cheek absentmindedly "he'll be here in a bit"

"You can go now, guys. I can wait for him alone you know!"

Sakura glanced quickly at Kakashi before making a move to leave. She seemed surprised when he didn't follow.

"Coming Kakashi-sensei?" she asked curiously.

Kakashi eyed her "No, you go Sakura. I think I'll watch Naruto for awhile." He said, his tone light yet deceiving.

The pink haired Kunoichi seemed confused yet turned to leave anyways, Naruto watched her go.

"You want to watch me train, kakashi-sensei?" he voice was nervous, as if he felt like he were being tested.

The older ninja leaned back against a tree "I would like to see how my pupil has progressed." He stated simply, as if that explained everything.

The blonde boy blinked slowly "O-Okay." He stuttered nervously, obviously disturbed by the presence of his teacher.

A small breeze fluttered by silently, ruffling Naruto's blonde hair as he waited for his teacher to say something weird.

The older shinobi looked around to see if Sakura had left before nodding as if he knew what Naruto was thinking.

"Jiraiya won't be coming today." He muttered softly.

The energetic blonde stared at him. "What?" he asked.

Kakashi nodded "Jiraiya won't be coming today." He repeated, waiting for Naruto to question him again so he could continue.

The boy stared at him again "what? Come again?" he pointed at himself "I thought you said he was training me today, did I just come down here to relax or what?"

"Sakura told you that, I did not.

Raising an eyebrow Naruto grunted in annoyance "so, why exactly did you drag me down here anyways?" he questioned, looking more annoyed by the second "If nobody is going to train me, what's the point in my staying?"

"I never said you weren't going to be trained."

"Ugh." Naruto groaned "make up your mind Kakashi-sensei!"

Kakashi smiled "I shall be training you today." He replied, making some sort of twirling motion with his finger.

* * *

_Knock Knock_

Tsunade looked up from her diminishing pile of papers to stare at the door. "Come in." she called softly, her voice sore from yelling at councilors the day before.

The door creaked open loudly "Lady Tsunade-sensei?" a certain pink haired Kunoichi cautiously called.

Sighing, Tsunade motioned for Sakura to come closer "come in, Sakura" she muttered, averting her attention back to the papers scattered across her desk.

The pink haired Kunoichi walked forward, shuffling through a stack of papers of her own. "Lady Tsunade" she coughed "I have the documents on the funding for the retrieval mission you asked for" she smiled softly, offering the papers to the large woman.

Tsunade waved them away "we have more pressing matters at the moment, Sakura" she sighed, exasperated "Preparing for the Kazekage's arrival might just take up all of our remaining time; we can't be wasting it on missions right now." The beefy woman dipped her quill into a black bottle of ink and proceeded to madly scribble something down on a piece of parchment paper.

Sakura made a face "you could call the treaty off, you didn't mean to sign the papers anyways" she looked down at the floor suddenly "with all due respect, of course." She added.

Tsunade grunted before balling up the parchment paper and launching it at the trash can.

She missed, of course.

Grunting angrily, the woman scratched something down on another piece of paper before setting her quill down.

"Yes" she said "I could call the treaty off, but what would our neighboring villages think of us then? In a way my council was right. To have an alliance with the sand is better than being enemies with them"

Sakura nodded. Her logic was undeniably true. If one of the other villages were to attack it would be better to have the sand aid them rather than turn against them and help the opposing village.

Tsunade leaned back in her chair "ugh, what I would give for one day's rest around here." She muttered, closing her eyes.

Sakura giggled "of course lady Tsunade, but what kind of Hokage would you be if you just rested?" she pointed out.

Opening her eyes Tsunade grunted "a valid point, as usual, Sakura." She admitted leaning forwards in her chair once more "It is in times like this that my abilities as Hokage are tested."

"That is very true, Hokage-Sama."

The old woman smiled softly at her apprentice "You may go, Sakura."

Sakura turned to leave but Tsunade stopped her before she made it to the door.

"Wait, Sakura." She said "Keep an eye on Naruto while the Kazekage is visiting, please? I don't want him to mess this up." Her brows knitted together, as if she were imagining the kind of chaos Naruto could possibly cause during the sand village leader's stay.

"Yes, of course Tsunade-Sama."

* * *

"300…302…303…304- wait, that's 306"

"WOW! So many Juutsu's!" Naruto shouted, his eyes widening.

Kakashi nodded as he continued to spread scrolls out on the ground "Yes, but it is necessary if you wish to finish your training."

Naruto grabbed a scroll "so many instructions, so many Juutsu's!" he marveled as his eyes traveled down the row of scrolls laid out on the ground so far.

"There are 395 in total. These are just the basic beginning." Kakashi explained, scratching his head.

Naruto gaped "the beginning?!" he exclaimed "awesome! Let's get started!" he grinned and reached out to take the nearest scroll.

But Kakashi got there first.

Snatching the scroll away from Naruto, kakashi waved his finger in Naruto's face, "Not so fast" he said "there are some rules first."

Naruto glowered "rules? How are there rules for learning?"

"There are rules for everything, Naruto."

The boy continued to pout childishly "Ugh, fine. Do Tell." He growled, shifting to a crossed sitting position.

Kakashi waggled the scroll in front of the blonde's nose tauntingly.

"I will now state the rules" he chuckled carelessly, leaning forward into the boy's face.

"Rule Number one," he said "don't destroy the information. Meaning, no ripping, no pulling, no licking, no throwing…exc. got it?"

Naruto nodded in boredom. "Yeah, yeah got it, Kakashi-sensei, that it?"

Kakashi eyed him suspiciously. "Second: No sharing this information with anybody else. If they wish to learn these techniques they may come to ME, these are powerful Juutsu's so I would rather they not be thrown around."

He didn't ask Naruto if he got it or not, but the boy nodded energetically anyways.

The grey haired Shinobi leaned back away from Naruto's face slightly. "And lastly: If I say you can't do a technique listed in the scrolls, you can't do that technique. Simple, Follow the rules and we may begin."

Naruto eagerly snatched the scroll Kakashi was holding.

"Yeah, okay!" he exclaimed.

* * *

**Hiroshige:** Yeah, nothing happened. But that's the point. It makes more sense for stuff to happen next chapter.

**Preview for Next chapter of **

"**Without Warning"**

He didn't mean to do it. Kakashi told him not to use the juutsu, but he couldn't help himself. He HAD to do it! It was fabled to be powerful! How was he supposed to know it was a broken juutsu?

It wasn't supposed to work like that!

It wasn't his fault.

Boys will be boys.

* * *

**Hiroshige:** I hope I'm getting better at writing. Hopefully people were in character enough. I don't spell check…so if there are grammatical errors in this chapter please point them out.

Oh, and I watch both English AND Japanese versions of the show so I make references to both.

Pervy Sage is easier to type.

I also read the manga.

Get a load of the swastika on Neji's forehead, LOL!

No…

…now it's an **X**

**I was talking with my friend earlier and she called my writing utter shit. Not worth being put up on fanfiction. So I will not be updating, unless I figure out otherwise.**

**God, I'm so embarrassed.**

**Worth 8 pages on Microsoft Word**


End file.
